We Rise
by ooihcnoiwlerh
Summary: PWP written for a friend. Agron and Nasir celebrate after a victory on the battlefield. Inspired by 3.01.


It has been too long since last he and Nasir have lain together, and it seems he must wait longer still. As Agron reports to Spartacus following latest victory he tries to dismiss memories of Nasir's cock inside of him and calloused hands gripping his thighs and cock as Agron braced his own hands on either side of Nasir's head and rode him with painstaking care.

The moment Spartacus dismisses him Agron makes for his bed—he knows Nasir is waiting there for him, impatient and still strung out from battle as is he. He has dignity enough not to start shedding his armor until he has reached the room he and his lover share, and near comes when he sees Nasir clean and naked on their bed and stretched out languidly on his stomach. His hair, loose from its partial-braid, slides along his shoulders as he props himself up on his forearms and turns behind him to smirk at Agron.

"Are you hale enough?" he asks, as if fucking answer is not written on Agron's face as he stares, eyes traveling down the graceful curve of Nasir's back and smooth dark bronze skin, over pert ass and lean legs that look so impossibly long.

Without a word, Agron sheds his armor. Nasir starts to rise to help him, and Agron quickly stops him. "Stay," he says, voice rough, because if he felt Nasir's hands teasing his cock, his ass, his nipples while pulling every scrap from his body, he would spend himself long before joining himself with his lover, and he will not fucking have that. The moment he is naked he climbs onto the bed, straddles Nasir and plants his hands beside Nasir's shoulders, kisses the mouth that turns towards him and enjoys the flicker of tongue against his, the tease of it against his lips. He cups the side of lover's face and threads fingers through black hair that is thick as rope and soft as silk before he slides his hand down over Nasir's ass and the backs of his thighs.

"I shall not see our day a victory until I have you inside me," Nasir murmurs against Agron's mouth. Agron grins before descending and kissing the space between Nasir's shoulder blades and continuing downwards, bringing his lips over the line of his back and teases his lover with a playful bite at the right mound of Nasir's ass, and smirks to himself at the responding yelp.

"Apologies," he says, laughing.

"You do not mean that," Nasir grouses.

"I do not," Agron agrees, and softens the impact by dragging his tongue over the soft bitten flesh and gently nudging Nasir's legs further apart before sliding tongue along crack of ass, taking his time before parting flesh with and bringing tongue to Nasir's entrance, circling the soft pucker of flesh and delighting in Nasir's moans, the way he arches up and pushes back for more, _more._ And more he gives; he pushes his tongue inside, licks at warm muscle, gently keeps Nasir's hips steady as lover writhes and curses, first in Latin and then a little of the German he has learned and oh fuck if that does not further stir Agron's cock. He whorls his tongue inside tight passage; fingertips digging into the modest mounds of Nasir's firm ass as Nasir pants under him and grasps at the sheet below, bunching his fists in the fabric.

"By the Gods," Nasir manages to say after several tries, voice ragged, "Replace tongue with cock or I shall kill you." When Agron does not immediately move, he adds, "_Please_."

Agron removes tongue from ass and sits up so to lean over and murmur in Nasir's ear, "Whatever you desire, my beautiful warrior," he says, "But first I would see you still better prepared." He reaches for the vial of oil beside their bed, drizzles it over the small of lover's back and trails a pattern with his fingers, coats them before sliding them in where tongue had been and curling and twisting his fingers within Nasir and once again having to stave himself off from getting too excited over the gasps and groans Nasir makes. Finally Agron can wait no longer. Both still have an underlying tension and energy within them from battle and he would have them both satiated. Nasir's hips are already lifted in invitation and he has turned his face to look back, his full lips parted and skin glowing with a light layer of sweat as he watches Agron straddle his thighs and sheathe himself inside.

Sometimes Agron thinks he lives for the reactions he can pull from Nasir. He rolls his hips, gentle and shallow, and closes his eyes for a moment at how fucking good it feels to have Nasir's warmth engulf him, to hear the gasp and moan at first penetration, to feel Nasir rock back against him once he adjusts. One hand reaches behind and skims over Agron's hip and flank, caressing him as he moves, fingertips digging in at the pressure of being filled. At first it is enough, especially as Agron leans forward and licks the salt of sweat against Nasir's shoulder, kisses the space between his shoulder blades, but soon it is not. Because he wants to see Nasir properly, wants to remind himself that his heart is yet unharmed after today.

He pulls out and ignores Nasir's low whine of protest in favor of rolling him onto his back before immediately sliding in again, one hand braced on the bed while the other teases Nasir's hard, flushed cock until Nasir bats it away. "Make me come without it," he challenges him. "Or I shall spend myself too soon."

The thought makes Agron grin and give a sharp thrust of his hips, causing Nasir to shut his eyes and cry out, wrapping his legs around Agron's waist and pulling Agron down for a kiss, spreading his hands over the expanse of Agron's back, tilting his own hips up to meet each thrust. Agron nips and kisses at Nasir's elegant neck, trails bites in an admittedly territorial fashion and delights in every keen and moan he garners in response. Nasir is perfect to him in every regard, but especially so in bed, where only Agron can see and hear and feel and appreciate this part of him. The part that he feels belongs only to him, because the man he is when alone with Nasir belongs to Nasir alone.

He would see his lover more clearly, would have a better view as he plunges deep inside him, and so sits up, kneels on the bed and pulls Nasir's ass into his lap and refuses to break rhythm. Nasir presents a beautiful sight, arching back and neck, hair loose and thick and dark about his head, inner thighs squeezing Agron's hips. Moans fall from soft, kiss-swollen lips as Agron buries himself to the hilt within tight heat, loving the feel of the curve of lover's hips in his hands.

But Nasir is not content to lie back and simply receive pleasure. The muscles in his belly clench and tighten as he pulls himself up in Agron's lap, teeth gritted and a hiss falling from lips as he takes hold of Agron's shoulders, lifts himself up until only the head of Agron's cock has breached him, and slams hips back down. The sound of skin on skin has nothing on the twin moans that erupt from both throats. Now it is Nasir who stares down at Agron, panting and nearly overwhelmed, gripping Nasir tight and lost inside of him and inside this moment.

There is no sight in the world more erotic than Nasir when he is caught in throes of pleasure; kiss-swollen lips part as he cries out and strands of ebony hair fall into wide dark eyes whose pupils are blown wide. His golden skin glistens with sweat as he slides up and down Agron's cock and gods, Agron can think of little else to do other than hold Nasir close and brace his thighs to thrust up into him, to try and catch lover's lips when he can in quick but near-bruising kisses.

Heat pools in his belly and the moment Nasir feels him begin to tense, he slows his rhythm down, teases Agron and draws out their coupling. He smirks a little when Agron groans slightly in protest, the bridge of his nose pressed against the crux of sweating neck, but the smile fades when Agron in turn keeps Nasir from speeding up when he deems appropriate, and instead holds Nasir's hips tight and pounds into him relentlessly, causing Nasir to cry out, head falling back and body near trembling, his limbs tightening their grip around Agron's body and ass clenching around Agron's cock as he comes hard and thick over both their stomachs. Agron comes not a second later, his own cries muffled against Nasir's shoulder as he spills with a shudder into lover's pliant body. He isn't sure whether it is Nasir who falls back, bringing Agron with him, or simply Agron who collapses, so fucking spent, on top of him, nor does he care. He has just come so hard he has forgotten everything but the man in his arms. His ear against Nasir's chest tells him how fast his lover's heart beats; both are harsh of breath, and it is a while after both have landed hard and beyond satiated on their bed that he hears Nasir give a soft, breathless laugh.

"Is it imagining," he says after a while, fingertips skimming lazily over Agron's shoulders, "Or do we rise to heights unknown in the wake of battle?"

.


End file.
